Talk:Elementalist Primeval armor
Uhhh, this armor looks horrible. But please don't start talking about mesmers ROFL. I don't think it's horrible. If I would not have Obsidian Armor on my ele I would buy her such an armor or maybe a Vabbian one. But, yes it really looks like a Mesmer armor but it is not as solid as a Mesmer 's usual armor. Zollie :ugly yea but rebar was a nice touch ::It's what you wear when you've broken all your bones. -- Matek 18:57, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Fence armor -- (T/ ) 17:54, 13 July 2007 (CDT) If u just made the metal rods more black it could be a new obby armor set :) that owns sin obby in the face becuz it has blades and stuff everywhere >.< The El33t 01:12, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ugly for guys ! Its sexy for the girls, but the guys is wearing a corset (i know its spelled wrong). Its for women huh wear tight clothe and is too fat ! :I don't like this one at all. I think the lines look ugly --Blue.rellik 00:09, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Num Pics Do we really need 2 of all the pictures for female armor?— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 12:14, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :No but who reads Style and formatting anyway?—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:17, 23 April 2007 (CDT) THE ugliest armor in all of Guild Wars IMHO. :I dunno.. have you seen some of the male 15k mesmer armours from cantha? ;D — Skuld 11:59, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::This basically says "I AM SCAFFOLDING" no matter what sex you are. This IS the ugliest armor in Guild Wars, though not the most extravagant of the uglies (*cough*ObsidianArmor*cough*). 69.131.158.134 06:42, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::You have to be joking about ugliest armor... I mean yeah it is pretty ugly, but, NOTHING beats Necromancer Primeval armor on the ugly scale...--Schlumpy 23:57, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Female Primeval is really cool...on the right characters. These aren't right though. Too bad, missed chance. --Speedylunar :::::I am now a fencepost. ::::::Lol wtf? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 17:32, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::i personally disagree with about 90% of the people here. this armor is nice. for example, its not the standard ""smeksy armor"" that the ele's seem cursed with, but still tends to be the most revealing armor there is (look down from slightly right or left you;ll see what i mean) it does look like a broken umbrella or an accident with iron rods but its different and unique. -68.146.198.244 01:56, 12 July 2007 (CDT)- :::::::Rlly, you say the Derv armor sucks, but a broken umbrella looks nice. :/, you confuse me to great lengths. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:58, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::All I can say is I like it a helluva lot more than that fish suit. Armor of Earth now replaced by Armor of Fence. Idc what you guys say, i like it(on females, bad on males, IMO. Then again, i hate most ele players)--Darksyde Never Again 05:33, 10 January 2008 (UTC) looks like something I was lookin at my ele today and realised something, it reminded me of the gutbusters/battleragers (if you dont know what they are, shame on you =P)Veliisx : /Shame :( [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:20, 10 August 2007 (CDT) : Excellent observation! It would have been more fitting if they had made it Deldrimor Armor though! Denali 01:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Yellow card, RAAAAAAH---BRAWL! Looks like some soccer-hooligan ran through all the fences and one way or another they were attached to it's armor... :Soccer? SOCCER?! BLASPHEMY! IT'S CALLED FOOTBALL! --'Naoroji' 22:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Bah, names belong exclusively to the counter-intuitive. American football does not have the foot contact the ball in almost any situation, therefore IT is the only one deserving of the name. Now then, off to calling soccer soccer again. Yay --Gimmethegepgun 23:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC)